An Extremely LeStrange Story
by mooshymoomoo
Summary: The start of Bellatrix Lestrange's new life.  Did Mrs. Weasley kill her? Or was it all just a clever trick?  A/N: yes, I just realized Dolores wrong. It didn't look right, but I was too lazy to look it up.
1. LeStrange Encounters

An Extremely Le_strange_ Story

Ch 1: Lestrange Encounters

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

A bright flash of green, and I was gone. That is to say, I shut my eyes, crashed to the ground, and stopped my own pulse.

I knew those idiot mudbloods and muggle-huggers would be fooled by my plan.

It was as easy as torturing someone to insanity. As simple as a flick of the wrist.

As expected of the inbred filth, they just tossed all of us Deatheater's bodies into the forbidden forest for the creatures to dispose of.

For some reason, the morons didn't take my wand, for I had found it. I'm not sure how I got it back. Maybe I'm just so powerful that it had to return to its master. There was no reason for them to doubt we were dead (ha!), so naturally no one came poking around.

Wand in hand, I slowly made my way out from under the bodies of my former comrades.

Oh well, waste not want not. I searched them for money and other valuables. There's nothing like looting! When I finally emerged, I was facing a pretty large spider. A ruddy Acramantula.

CRUCIO!

Where's the fun in a quick death, I ask you?

If you just get it over with, there's no suffering. You can't look into their eyes, see their terror, _witness the tearing of their soul._

People always say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

My eyes are black. Does that mean I have no soul?

Probably. But that doesn't surprise me. In fact, it's better. Actually, I don't think I've ever had a soul.

'Guilt' and 'conscience' are just words to me. Really dumb words. What's the point? They stop so many people from getting the revenge that's rightfully theirs. Who invented them?

If I ever have some free time, maybe I'll go out and kill them for giggles.

"Huh-heh."

Oh God no. Now _that_ is a giggle I thought my ears would never have to experience the grating torture of again. My memories of those sickly and somehow _pink sounding_ giggles are etched so deeply into my mind, so much worse than anything a wand could inflict.

That disgustingly and disturbingly cheerful Delores Umbridge.

We'd heard that she'd been taken into the forest 2 years ago, but she'd never last an hour!

Of all the creatures in this forest I could destroy, this one really gets my bloodlust going and my blood boiling. Which is good because only a few minutes ago I stopped my pulse. Apparently I had forgotten to start it again.

15 minutes, and I was only getting dizzy just now. Mmhm. Definitely no soul.

Now, to find the source of this ghastly giggling. There was a snap of twigs, a rustle of leaves, and a nauseating clearing of the throat.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Bellatrix, thrown out like a piece of garbage. Huh-heh. That's certainly what you look like."

Oh Hell no. No one insults me like that.

Time to raise some corpses.


	2. Thrill Of The Chase

Ch 2: Thrill Of The Chase

There's nothing like the thrill of watching someone crumple from the fear on an army of Inferi. It makes me laugh so hard. I like the way their pupils dilate, the smell of their cold sweat, I can even see the subtle nervous twitches. Everything about it is addicting to watch. I crave the scent of sheer and utter terror.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you regret that dear. Why don't I have my friends help me sort this out?"

Her reaction when she saw all of the fallen Deatheaters coming towards her out of the dark mist was simply delicious. All of the blood drained from her face. Those toad eyes of her went wide with horror. A fearsome trembling overtook her whole body.

I managed my own 'Huh-heh'. She paled more and turned to run. I may as well give her a head start to stir up the playing field. It's all just a game, you know. They're just pawns on a chessboard. Puppets on strings. Once you instill the fear, you hold the cards.

During a hunt, I become an inhuman, bloodthirsty maniac. The adrenaline rush of the expectation it brings is what I yearn for. Bringing someone to his or her knees with one word. That's all it takes, a single breath of air to torture someone out of their right mind. It's so easy.

Not to say it's without reward. Besides what you can see through their eyes, there's so much more to see- the way their face contorts with agony, body warped by convulsions. You can practically hear their hearts pulsating in their chests; smell their blood boiling in their veins.

And then there's the blaring shriek of torment. Yes, the screaming is undeniably my favorite part. That's where the true reward lies. If they aren't howling, then they can't be in true anguish.

True tribulation begins to dismantle your soul; it ravages the fibers of the mind. It begins to unravel your very being. The shrieking is what lets you know that it's begun...

So the hunt is on. I gave he a measly 15-second start, she only made it a good 10 feet. Typical of a toad. All right, now this should be interesting!


	3. The Name of The Game

Ch 3: The Name Of The Game

"Umbridge deary, let's play a little game you and me."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"Well, I have this wand you see. And I'm sure you're familiar with my signature curse. I chase after you with said wand, shooting spells as I please. You run away and try not to get killed."

"Nonsense. I'll have nothing of the sort. You've gone mad."

"You had better believe it."

"Lestrange, I am warning you. Call off your army and hand over your wand immediately."

"Ermmm . . . no. Huh-heh."

"This is your final warning. If you do not make the sensible decision, I will be forced to take further action."

"But you forgot one thing... what the Hell is that?" I screamed, pointing behind her.

"What? What is it?" she turned to look. Stupid pink toad. Miss high and mighty her self, fooled by such a simple trick. I felt a wild sneer coming across my face.

"Come, fallen Deatheaters. Get her!" I love the futile attempts people make to run away. They look ridiculous, knees knocking and eyes wide. Kind of like chickens that have just had their heads ripped off unmercifully, tendons dangling...blood spurting everywhere... eyes bulging out of its detached head... what was I talking about?

I've perfected the Cruciatus curse as if it were an art. You can't just say the word and wave your wand. You have to put thought into it. Without meaning, their reaction has no reward. Once you do it in a more intimidating fashion, once you instill the proper amount of fear, that's when the fun begins.

The name of the game is fear. Scare them and you become the puppet master.

Slowly part your well-formed sneer as the first sounds of the curse bubble beneath your lips. The dark lord once said to me after an interrogation we did, "I love that psychotic bloodthirsty look you get when you curse someone. Really fierce." So I guess it also scares them more if look like you're really enjoying it? It just comes natural to me.

"Cruc-"

"No! Nyah! No! No! Ah! Please!" Well that certainly got her running. Time for the puppet master to make the marionettes dance. Now it's time to set the fastest Inferi on her and fire off random spells that make the best color explosions. Good thing she's slow... reanimated cadavers aren't the fastest at first. They're like an old broom, just give 'em a minute to heat up and they run like... magic. Mwahaha, I'm devious, beautiful, and funny too!


	4. Clawing Your Way To The Top

Ch 4: Clawing Your Way To The Top

Look at her... she's fumbling all over the place... Time to call of the Inferi and get down to business. If my time in Azkaban taught me anything, it's that you get them when their guard is down.

"So I see ...huff...you're finally being...huff... sensible."

"Oh Delores dear, you see, that's where you're wrong. You said it yourself; I'm mad. Imperio!"

"What? Ah! Stop this right this instant!"

"Ha! It looks like you're the one who's been stopped here!" Under my hold, she couldn't even glare at me let alone raise her wand.

Like I've said, I love the looks they get on their faces. But right now, her face told me she wasn't scared of what I was doing. Hm... Of course, there's breathing on my neck.

I look over my shoulder and what do I see? Another one of those putrid Acramantula. Actually, it's a whole colony. And they all have fangs.

Now here's what being a Deatheater has taught me... If it isn't the Dark Lord or Cissy, drop what you're doing and save yourself. Well, maybe not Narcissa, I don't need to baby sit her any more. In this case, it just happened to apply literally. Umbridge was hovering about five feet off the ground.

"Alrighty then love, if you wish."

So I dropped her. She landed awkwardly on her foot. There's no way that didn't get sprained...

Yay! She'll try to run away in agony and then I can watch her get eaten! All right, but for now I need to focus on running.

This forest is such a mess, and I'm wearing stilettos. It's a wonder _I_ haven't sprained an ankle! Oh how I wish I were back at Malfoy manor! I could apparate, but unfortunately I'm on stinking Hogwarts property...

Woah! Not any more!

This damned forest has random pits! I'm fine with getting out, but that means-

"AHHHHHHHHH! _Oof! _" And that's what I was afraid of. Umbridge not seeing the hole either and falling on top of me.

"What the bloody Hell are those things?" She screamed.

"Don't worry dear, they're just some lovely Acramantula come to devour you and leave your bones to dust." With that, I shot my wand whip at a tree branch to use as a winch.

"What? No! Don't leave me to them! Nyah!" She pleaded. She grabbed hold of my ratty skirt and attempted to scale me like a ladder!

"How dare you! Unhand me!"

"Please! Have mercy on me!"

"Do you not know who I am? Get off me you loony!" I gave her a sharp kick to the chest; she went flying into the other wall of the hole and crumpled in a heap.

Oh, how I love these boots. The only thing more important to me is The Dark Lord. I don't even know how long I've had them, but I have had some good times with them. Most of them involve stepping on mudbloods and impaling them with my heels.

Ah, that's right. I stole them from Andromeda in my 6th year... She was mad, but I used good old blackmail. If she told mum I took her new boots, I'd tell mum that she was in love with a filthy half blood. Even back then I was a little fiend...


	5. So Sorry

Dear Fanfiction reader,

I regret to inform you that due to an excess of stories and a lack of the following: interest, ideas, good writing; the fanfiction An Extremely LeStrange Story is hereby and henceforth on hiatus. The length is yet undetermined, but it shall be at least a few months before it is worked on again. It is also possible that it will remain unfinished, but alas we cannot be sure.

Sincerely,

MostLoyalBellaminion

Basically guys, I don't like this story. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it was my first fanfiction. And yet as I have stated above, I've lost interest.

I do still like the general plot of what if Bella wasn't dead, but I don't like how it's written so far.

As you can tell from every single other story or poem I have ever posted, first person is not my thing.

I have grown so much as a writer since I joined this website, and if anything this story serves as a gauge of my progress. Therefore, I will not remove it. It's like throwing out your first Barbie doll; you colored her and cut her hair, but it just doesn't feel right and you can't bring yourself to do it.

I may pick it up again sometime in the distant future. This isn't my most popular story (that title goes to another Bella fic, But I Said I Wanted a Sandwich), so I doubt anyone will be waiting on the edge of their seat for the next installment. If, however, you are; then just borrow a Time Turner from your most trusted Hogwarts professor.

Speaking of my most popular fanfiction, I am now (as of August 26th, 12:21 AM) starting a sequel. Who knows what will happen? *Me!*

Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
